PKUMHKT
by tetewww
Summary: PKUMHKT atau kepanjangan dari 'Percobaan Kencan Untuk Mendapatkan Hati Kagami Taiga'. Yeah seperti judulnya, cerita ini berisi tentang kencan sehari para anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk mendapatkan hati sang ACE Seirin. Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan hati seorang Kagami Taiga?.. Warn : Humor GaTot :')../GOMXKagami../Rikuesan(?)nya kaka VreyaScarletta../#1stEveFFA


**PKUMHKT**

**(_Percobaan Kencan Untuk Mendapatkan Hati Kagami Taiga)_**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Request by VreyaScarletta**

**GOM X Kagami**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam pemuda dengan rambut sewarna pelangi, nampak berdiri mengelilingi seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut merah gradasi yang tengah menatap ngeri enam pemuda disekitarnya.

Dalam hatinya ia terus melafalkan do'a kepada Kami-sama agar dirinya terbebas dari masalah yang menjeratnya. Karena selama 17 tahun hidupnya, tak pernah sekali pun ia berpikir akan berada di dalam situasi sebegini rumitnya.

Kagami Taiga namanya.

Siswa pindahan asal amerika. Sepupu Akashi Seijurou. Anggota klub basket SMA Seirin, SMA yang berhasil mengalahkan Rakuzan -yang merupakan tempat dimana sepupunya bersekolah- pada Winter Cup beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Riwayat kehidupannya yang lain biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Yeah, kecuali fakta tentang pesonanya yang menarik perhatian sekumpulan bocah pelangi yang di beri julukan 'Kiseki no Sedai' itu.

"Jadi Kagamicchi, siapa yang kau pilih ssu?" Sipirang yang ikut berdiri mengelilingi Kagami nampak maju selangkang. Tersenyum penuh percaya diri sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Hm, ku harap kau cepat menjawabnya nodayo." Pemuda lain yang berambut lumut ikut menambahi sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Di tangan kanannya ia menenteng sebuah laptop mainan berwarna pink yang di sebutnya sebagai lucky item.

Kagami kembali menatap satu persatu wajah yang mengelilinginya dengan pandangan seolah-olah jika mereka semua adalah setan dengan wajah compang camping. Di mulai dari si pemuda baby blue bertubuh pendek yang tengah asik menyesap milkshake vanilla di tangannya dengan wajah luar biasa datar bak tembok cina yang diamplas ribuan kali.

Kemudian beralih kekanan di mana berdiri seorang pemuda navy dengan warna kulit segelap malam, ugh.. maksudnya coklat eksotis, yang memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana sembari menatap Kagami bosan.

Bergeser kesampingnya, seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hijau lumut yang tengah menatapnya tidak santai. Pandangan itu seolah menghujami Kagami agar segera menjawab ucapan yang beberapa saat lalu di lontarkannya. Membuat Kagami sedikit meremang bulu kuduknya.

Disampingnya seorang pemuda yang tak kalah pendek dari si baby blue, berambut crimson indah namun kedua manik heterocom merah emas itu nampak menghunus tepat kejantungnya. Membuat Kagami sontak merinding ria ketika menatap kedua mata beda warna itu. Dan senyuman yang di keluarkan sang crimson pun tak membantu menetralkan rasa ngerinya barang sedikit. Seolah-olah senyuman itu menyimpan jutaan makna mengerikan. Padahal sosok crimson ini merupakan saudara sepupunya sendiri.

Melirik kesampingnya lagi, berdiri seorang pemuda ungu yang nampak menjulang tinggi di hadapan Kagami. Ia memeluk sekantung penuh makanan ringan bernama 'chiki' yang Kagami pernah di berinya. Rasanya memang enak, namun penuh akan micin yang rasanya benar-benar meninggalkan bekas di lidah.

Dan yang terakhir adalah si pirang. Cuping telinga kirinya di tindik, dan senyum percaya diri masih terlukis di wajah tampan itu. Bahkan kedua tangannya juga masih setia berkacak pinggang.

"Kagami-kun, cepat jawab. Kau taukan jika kita ada tugas kelompok. Cepat akhiri supaya kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama-sama nanti." Ujar Kuroko santai sembari masih meminum milkshake nya.

Kalau di dalam manga atau pun serial-serial anime, di kepala Kagami pasti sudah muncul perempatan lampu merah sesaat setelah Kuroko menyelesaikan ucapanannya.

Demi Kami-sama, Kagami ingin membuang Kuroko kelaut saja rasanya. Oh, atau dia saja yang menenggelamkan dirinya di laut sampai mati. Biar saja enam bocah pelangi ini menangisinya sampai jungkir balik kalo dia mati, pokoknya Kagami ingin terbebas dari situasi ini.

"Ehem, pemikiranmu itu sangat-sangat percuma Taiga." Kagami begidik. Dia lupa jika salah satu dari bocah pelangi itu adalah seorang cenayang mengerikan.

Ckris

"Aku bukan cenayang." Kagami mengangguk kaku. Duh, tiba-tiba ia merasa nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

"Oi Kagami, cepat bisa tidak. Aku ingin tidur."

"Kaga-chin cepatlah~"

Kagami ingin sekali berteriak sampai semua air liurnya mengguyur wajah para bocah pelangi didepannya ini. Mereka pikir mengambil keputusan semacam ini itu semudah membuang majalahnya si Aomine yang 69 itu apa. Tunggu, memangnya ada? ah terserahlah.

Kagami mulai berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada para bocah pelangi ini. Hingga lampu imajer satu juta watt tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas kepalanya. Kagami tersenyum setan membayangkan dirinya yang akan terbebas dari jerat masalah ini.

Dengan percaya diri, Kagami menegakan berdirinya. Ia cengkram tas selempangnya kuat-kuat, kembali menatap wajah itu satu persatu hingga..-

"A-akan kujawab. Tapi kalian juga harus bisa mengambil hatiku." Ujar Kagami dengan sura yang agak bergetar.

"Lhoh, Kagamicchi buat apa sih? Kan kagamicchi tinggal jawab saja suka siapa ssu." Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mendengar seruan tak terima dari Kise.

"Y-ya kalau kalian mau jadi pacarku, kalian harus mendapatkan hatiku dulu." Seolah tersembar petir disiang bolong, para bocah pelangi itu nampak terdiam di tempatnya.

Kagami pun ikut terdiam bingung. Namun ketika ia menyadari di mana letak kesalahannya, langsung saja menampar mulut kurang ajarnya sendiri.

'Mulut bang*at. Ini namanya keluar dari kandang singa masuk kandang buaya.'

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau hawa di sekitarnya memang tiba-tiba mencekam. Membuat bulu kuduknya kembali meremang seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Dalam bayangannya, Kagami melihat para Kisedai tersenyum menyeramkan kearahnya sembari kedua mata mereka yang berkilat-kilat berbahaya.

"Hoho, pacar eh." Sarkas Aomine sembari menyeringai.

"Padahal kami hanya minta kau untuk memilih ssu." Kagami melirik apapun disekitarnya takut-takut.

"Y-ya apa bedanya. M-memilih salah satu diantara kalian, pasti ujung-ujungnya kalian ingin jadi pacarku." Elak Kagami.

Para Kisedai mengangguk. Memang benar sih apa yang Kagami katakan. Kalau Kagami memilih salah satu diantara mereka, maka secara resmi siapa pun yang dipilih Kagami akan menjadi pacarnya.

"Oke baiklah, kalau begitu Kagamicchi tunggu dulu ssu. Kami akan merembukan cara untuk mendapatkanmu, bersiaplah Kagamicchi."

Kagami kembali bergidik ketika Kise mengatakan namanya sembari memberikan sebuah wink yang membuat perutnya seketika mual. Beruntuk Aomine menggeplak kepala Kise dan langsung menyeret si pirang untuk berkumpul.

Dan kesempatan dimana para atensi Kisedai tidak terarah padanya, membuat Kagami berpikir untuk melarikan diri. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap bak ninja di filem-filem yang pernah di tontonnya, Kagami mencoba untuk mendekat kearah pintu. Sedikit bersorak senang ketika tak ada satu pun dari Kisedai yang menyadarinya.

Ketika tangannya sudah mulai menggenggam kusen pintu, sebuab gunting tiba-tiba melesat dan langsung menancap di samping kepalanya. Membuat Kagami terlonjak ketika ia merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong sadis.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani lari, Taiga. Atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia esok hari."

Gulp..

Ucapan setajam belati itu merobek kuat-kuat keberanian yang sudah di pupuknya. Kagami merutuk, takdir buruk apa sebenarnya yang membawa dirinya karena harus punya saudara sepupu semengerikan ini.

_'Oh Kami-sama, tolong bunuh aku sekarang T_T..'_

"O-oke." Mengehembuskan nafasnya pasrah, Kagami kembali berjalan ketempatnya berdiri tadi. Tak lama kemudian para Kisedai kembali mengerumuni Kagami.

"Sudah kami putuskan ssu. Kalau selama seminggu kedepan, Kagamicchi akan menjalani sederetan kencan dengan kami ssu. Kagamicchi tidak boleh menolak, soalnya ini mutlak ssu. Kami sudah melakukan hompipa, dan ini urutannya..-"

**XoX**

**1st Day**

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji bertuliskan Maji Burger. Restoran cepat saji yang biasa mereka datangi sepulang sekolah atau pun sepulang latihan. Dan biasanya mereka akan berbincang ringan membicarakan banyak hal.

Dan mungkin saja hal itu akan terjadi, seandainya perginya mereka ke majiba hari ini bukan dengan tittle 'Percobaan Kencan Untuk Mendapatkan Hati Kagami Taiga'. Jangan tanya siapa pemilik ide dengan judul menjijikan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan si pirang Kise Ryouta.

Kuroko mempersilahkan Kagami duduk sedangkan dirinya memesan. Kagami sendiri hanya menurut sembari berekspresi jijik. Karena HEI, dia merasa seperti dirinya Uke disini. Padahal si Kuroko itu tak lebih tinggi dari telinganya.

_'Dasar cebol kep*rat..'_

Tapi masa bodo lah, karena biasanya dia yang akan mengantri berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung lain saat memesan. Biarkan kali ini Kuroko yang merasakannya.

Kagami tertawa setan ketika membayangkan Kuroko yang kesulitan saat memesan makanan. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, ia akan kabur.

"Kagami-kun, apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"AYAM." Kagami hampir terjungkal dari duduknya. Ia tatap Kuroko tajam. Satu hal yang seharusnya tak Kagami lupakan tentang Kuroko adalah, Misdirection nya.

"Ayam?"

"Bisa tidak munculnya biasa saja, hah?"

"Aku munculnya biasa saja Kagami-kun. Kaunya saja yang berlebihan." Jawab Kuroko kelewat datar. Kagami bergeming, ia menarik nampan yang di sodorkan Kuroko dengan cepat. Dimana terdapat segelas cola dan juga burger berukuran jumbo.

Jujur saja Kagami malas menyentuh burger yang di belikan Kuroko itu. Entahlah, rasanya sedang tidak nafsu makan saja. Tapi karena Kuroko yang membayarkan dan hal itu langka, maka Kagami terima dengan sedikit berat hati. Ya bagaimana ya, kalau kata Kagami sih sayang kalau di tolak. Rejeki anak soleh namanya :v.

Kagami menambahkan sedikit saus di atas burgernya kemudian menggigit burger itu agak kasar hingga saus yang di tuangnya tadi mengotori bibir sebelah kanannya.

Kuroko yang melihat hal itu sedikit terdiam. Didalam kepalanya berteriak keras seseorang yang menyerukan kata kesempatan, yang sebenarnya apa maksudnya pun si pemilik kepala tidak tau.

"Kagami-kun, itu..-" Kagami terdiam ketika ia melihat Kuroko mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Wajah Kuroko semakin dekat dengan wajah Kagami, mereka bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Dan..

GUBRAK... BRAK...

"Apa..-" Kagami menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia mengusap bibirnya kasar. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara yang lumayan nyaring itu.

Sedangkan Kuroko menghela nafasnya. Tahu benar akan apa yang terjadi. Ia pun ikut menghadap kearah sumber suara. Dan benar saja dugaannya. Sumber keributan nya berasal sebuah meja yang ditempati oleh 5 orang berhoodie, yang entah bagaimana meja mereka bisa terbalik dan menumpahkan semua makanan di atasnya.

"Holy sh*t, apa yang kau lakukan Ki-" Salah satu dari mereka membekap mulut orang yang berteriak itu.

Kuroko bisa melihat helai pirang dari sosok yang membekap mulut orang yang berteriak itu. Kuroko tau, mereka berlima adalah anggota Kisedai yang lain. Yang berteriak Aomine dan yang membekap adalah Kise.

Kuroko juga yakin, untuk menghentikan aksi yang akan di lakukannya tadi. Kise pasti membalikan meja mereka untuk menarik perhatian hingga semua orang menatap kearah mereka. Cukup beresiko, dan menyebalkannya hal itu berhasil menggagalkan keinginan Kuroko.

"Wah, bagaimana meja itu bisa terbalik? Dan sepertinya aku kenal mereka, tapi dimana? Dan siapa?" gumam Kagami dengan pandangan heran bercampur takjub melihat intesitas sang meja yang dalam posisi tak semestinya.

Kuroko menghela nafasnya. Karena kebodohan Kagami terkadang datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

**XoX**

**2nd Day**

_**Midorima Shintarou**_

Kagami diam. Midorima diam. Si kaku dan si masa bodoh.

Sedari sebelum melaksanakan kencan kedua tadi, Kagami terus saja berpikir. Kencan macam apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Mengingat Midorima yang luar biasa Kaku dan dirinya yang memang tidak menginginkan kencan ini sama sekali.

Dan ternyata memang lebih buruk dari dugaannya. Karena sedari 30 menit yang lalu, ia dan Midorima hanya duduk di salah satu kursi taman sembari melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang dan melakukan aktifitas mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Kagami bosan. Luar biasa bosan. Bahkan kupu-kupu indah yang lewat didepan wajahnya hanya di tiupnya masa bodoh.

Satu-satunya hal yang Midorima lakukan hanya memberinya setangkai bunga mawar buatan, yang katanya merupakan lucky item zodiaknya hari ini. Dan Kagami tidak percaya dengan si oha asa itu, karena jika memang bunga mawar merah buatan merupakan lucky item zodiaknyaya harusnya kan..,

_**DIRINYA BISA TERBEBAS DARI **__**SI MATA EMPAT YANG SEKARANG TENGAH DUDUK DISAMPINGNYA.**_

Ayolah, demi apapun ia sangat bosan. Bahkan beberapa kali Kagami menguap, mencoba menunjukan pada Midorima jika dirinya benar benar benar bosan.

"Kau bosan nodayo?"

_'MENURUTMU HAH?'_

"Hm." Kagami menjawab acuh. Meskipun dalam hati dia sudah berteriak keras.

"Kalau begitu, apapun maumu kuturuti hari ini nodayo." Ujar Midorima sembari menaikan kacamatanya yang melorot. Kagami memandang penuh minat kearah Midorima. Tak lupa sebuah senyum penuh arti tersemat di bibirnya.

"Apapun~?"

"Apapun. Oha asa bilang, jika aku akan kencan hari ini maka aku harus menuruti semua keinginan pasanganku nodayo. Mangkannya apapun yang kau mau aku akan menurutinya nodayo." Dengan semangat 45 Kagami berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat Midorima mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Oke, aku mau pulang. Kau jangan mengekoriku." Dan secepat kilat Kagami langsung berlari sembari memasuki zone dan meninggalkan Midorima yang duduk kaku di bangku taman, sendirian.

Midorima merenung, mencoba memikirkan kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya hingga kencan miliknya dan Kagami berakhir miris seperti ini.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari tempat Midorima, tepatnya di balik semak-semak setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. 5 bocah warna-warni tengah terkikik. Oh, lebih tepatnya hanya Aomine dan Kise yang tertawa melihat kebodohan Midorima.

"Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Mido-chin bisa memdapat peringkat 2 dari seluruh kelas saat SMP dulu ya?"

Dan suara tawa Aomine dan Kise semakin menggelegar mendengar ucapan polos Murasakibara.

**XoX**

**3rd Day**

_**Aomine Daiki**_

Kagami berjalan dengan senyuman yang sedikit tersungging di bibirnya. Pasalnya, kencan dengan Aomine kali ini menurutnya lebih menyenangkan daripada kencannya dengan Kuroko dan Midorima.

Karena untuk mengisi kencan hari ini, Aomine mengajak Kagami untuk one on one dengannya. Oho, Kagami pikir hal itu akan menyenangkan.

Ketika Kagami sampai di lapangan basket umum yang dijanjikan, ia melihat Aomine sedang melakukan peregangan. Aomine yang menyadari keberadaan Kagami langsung menyunggingkan senyumannya

"Yo."

"Ho, kau datang lebih dulu dariku ternyata." Aomine mengendik acuh. Ia memainkan benda bundar berwarna oranye itu sejenak.

"Kau pemanasan dulu sana." Kagami menurut. Ia melakukan peregangan-peregangan ringan yang bisa melemaskan ototnya. Sedangkan Aomine melakukan shoot sembari menunggu Kagami.

"Kau siap?"

"Tentu."

~Skip Time~

Langit telah berwarna keoranyean ketika Aomine dan Kagami mengakhiri kegiatan mereka. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang disediakan di pinggir lapangan.

Kagami tengah meminum airnya ketika Aomine tiba-tiba berseru.

"Bagus, airku habis." Kagami menatap Aomine yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan botol air minumnya sendiri.

"Ini." Kagami menyodorkan botol air minumnya. Aomine menatap botol minum yang di sodorkan Kagami dengan pandangan bingung.

"Minum saja punyaku. Aku bawa lebih tadi." Ujar Kagami sembari menunjukan satu botol air minum lain yang baru di keluarkannya dari dalam tas. Aomine hanya mengangguk kaku, ia lalu menerima botol air minum itu.

Namun diam-diam Aomine tengah menyeringai. Bohong besar kalau dirinya bilang air minumnya habis. Faktanya, Aomine sengaja tidak mengisi botol air minumnya sehingga ia bisa melakukan kedok 'minta air minum' ke Kagami. Katakanlah untuk mendapatkan indirect kiss.

Mengingat mencium langsung seperti Kuroko tempo hari malah gagal, kalau cuman indirect kiss kan tidak akan membahayakannya. Hehe..

Ketika kepala botol itu tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi sampai di mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah gunting merah menancap halus disana. Aomine bergidik ngeri karena guting itu tiba-tiba saja tertancap disana.

Aomine menatap kearah asal gunting itu melesat. Dan di balik pohon yang tauh jauh letaknya dari dirinya dan Kagami, berdiri seorang berhoodie dengan ukuran tubuh yang tergolong pendek -ups, maksudnya sedikit kurang tinggi.

_'Teme kau Akashi..'_

"Hei Aomine." Aomine langsung memasukan botol bertancapkan gunting itu kedalam tasnya. Ia lalu menampakan sebuah senyum kaku yang membuat Kagami mengeriyit bingung.

"Kau kenapa?"

"I-itu, Kagami. Botolmu buatku ya, kapan-kapan kuganti." Kagami masih bingung. Tapi detik berikutnya ia mengendikan bahunya sekali.

"Tidak usah. Untukmu saja, aku masih punya persediaan banyak. Aku pulang dulu." Dan Kagami telah neranjak pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terdiam karena merasakan aura mencekam dari balik pohon itu.

Selain itu, 4 orang lainnya pun ikut bergidik ngeri melihat bagaimana Akashi melemparkan gunting itu dan menancap di botol tanpa di sadari oleh Kagami.

_'Kowai..'_

**XoX**

**4th Day**

_**Akashi Seijuuro**_

Kagami memasuki sebuar restoran bintang lima yang alamatnya telah dikirimkan oleh Akashi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ketika memasuki restoran itu, Kagami berpikir jika mungkin saja ia salah tempat. Karena restoran itu yang tak ada satu pengunjung pun didalamnya.

Ketika dirinya akan kembali keluar, salah seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Pelayan itu sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya pada Kagami, membuat Kagami risih.

"Tuan Kagami Taiga, anda sudah di tunggu tuan Akashi di mejanya. Mari saya antar." Kagami menurut saja ketika pelayan itu menggiringnya menuju salah satu meja yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Oh, Akashi." Akashi tersenyum sebagai sambutan akan kedatangan Kagami.

"Duduklah." Kagami mengangguk. Ia mendudukan dirinya di satu-satunya kursi tmyang tersedia di meja itu.

Kagami sedikit menggeser kursinya kedepan, kemudian mencondongkan dirinya kearah Akashi dengan pandangan yang menelisik kearah sekitar.

"Hei Akashi, kenapa restoran ini sepi sekali? Tidak laku ya?" Akashi tersenyum akan kepolosan orang didepannya. Oh yang benar saja, restoran berbintang lima namun tak laku. Bolehkah ia tertawa sekarang?

"Restoran ini sudah ku pesan semuanya Taiga. Untuk kencan kita malam ini."

"Ohh, Hah APA!!?" Kagami terkejut. Iya, dia tau betapa kayanya keluarga Akashi itu. Tapi, apakah hal ini tidak berlebihan? Maksudnya, ini hanyalah sebuah kencan biasa. Dan Kagami yakin, menyewa restoran se mewah ini pasti membutuhkan biaya yang tak sedikit.

Kagami ingin mengatakan jika apa yang Akashi lakukan ini sangat berlebihan. Tapi ketika mulutnya baru saja terbuka, salah seorang pelayan datang sembari membawakan makanan pembukan kepada dirinya dan Akashi.

"Nah Taiga, selamat menikmati makananmu." Kagami mengangguk. Akashi pun balas tersenyum kecil. Dan mereka lalu menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat.

Hanya saja, tepat di luar restoran tampak Kise yang tengah meraung-raung karena tidak di perbolehkan masuk kedalam restoran. Dengan alasan seisi restoran telah dipesan.

Aomine yang merasa jengah akan kelakuan Kise pun akhirnya menyumbat mulut berisik si model dengan sapu tangan miliknya yang selalu tersimpan apik di dalam kantung celananya.

"Bisa diam tidak."

"Aaa... Aominecchi hidoi ssu. Itu sapu tanganmu baunya tidak enak ssu." Seru Kise setelah ia menyemburkan saputangan milik Aomine.

Aomine mengendik acuh.

"Kemarin baru saja jatuh di kubangan got." Kise melotot mendengar penuturan Aomine. Para kisedai yang lain telah bersiap untuk menutup telingan mereka masing-masing dan menghitung mundur.

3

2

1

"AOMINECCHIIII..."

**XoX**

**5th Day**

_**Kise Ryouta**_

Kagami terduduk kaku di salah satu tempat duduk di dalam bus. Disampingnya terdapat Kise yang tengah berkomat-kamit bak dukun yang sedang membaca mantra. Tinggal tunggu semburannya saja :v.

Dalam hati Kagami merapalkan jutaan sumpah serapah karena aura Kise yang luar biasa membuatnya tidak nyaman. Demi apapun, kencan ini mungkin akan jadi kencan yang paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Jsbbbsbbabsgjajszb..."

Kagami bergidik. Tidak dengar apa yang di ucapkan Kise sih, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak enak sama sekali.

"Eum, Kise." Panggilnya.

Dan entah bagaimana bisa, awan mendung beserta hujan deras di atas kepala Kise langsung berubah menjadi awan dengan matahari dan pelangi yang indah (hanya bayangan Kagami saja sebenarnya.).

"Ya Kagamicchi?"

Kagami diam sejenak, dan Kise setia menunggunya.

"Itu, kita mau kemana?"

Kise menjentikan jemari tangannya, membuat Kagami seketika memiringkan kepalanya kekanan.

Kise gigit jari melihatnya, sedangkan 5 pemuda warna warni lainnya telah tamat di tempat karena melihat tingkah polos yang dilakukan Kagami.

"Kagamicchi ikut saja ssu."

Sekitar 30 menit menaiki bus, 30 menit mendaki bukit dengan 10 menit di area datar dan hampir 20 menit menghabiskan waktu untuk menghadapi lereng terjal, juga puluhan hewan menjijikan (untuk mereka berdua karena sama-sama penakut kkk), Kagami dan Kise akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kise langsung saja berlari ketika tempat yang ingin ditujunya sudah terhampar didepan mata. Sedangkan Kagami, tenang saja. Nyawanya sudah melayang entah kemana./g

Kagami menatap datar pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan seluruh nama hewan kebun binatang yang saat ini telah tercetak tebal dengan ukuran besar di dalam kepalanya.

Sayangnya dia sudah malas untuk berdebat dengan si pirang tak punya otak itu.

Demi apapun, ini yang ingin Kise tunjukan padaku? Batin Kagami miris.

"Err.. Kise." Tidak berbalik. Kise hanya berdehem menjawab panggilan Kagami di belakangnya. Tangannya merentang lebar kesamping, menikmati udara sejuk (sedikit panas) itu.

"Kau memintaku menaiki bus, mendaki bukit dengan rute mengerikan, bertemu hewan-hewan menjijikan. Hanya untuk hal ini?" Kise mengedipkan kelopak matanya benerapa kali dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'he?'.

"Err, kau suka kan Kagamicchi?"

Klak..

Bukan apa-apa, itu hanya suara Kagami yang sedang meregangkan otot-otot nya karena ia akan memberikan satu atau dua bogem mentah untuk Kise yang tengah meringkuk di antara tanaman-tanaman itu.

Hm, sebenarnya Kise tidak membawa Kagami ke tempat yang aneh-aneh kok. Hanya sebuah taman bunga indah di puncak bukit. Mungkin perempuan atau Uke lemah lembut yang di bawa Kise pasti akan sangat terharu dan tersanjung berada di tempat seindah itu. Sayangnya..

"AKU INI TIDAK SUKA BUNGA, RYOUTAHO."

"Y-yah.. kupikir kau akan suka Kagamicchi. S-soalnya kan.. Kau dan Midorimacchi ke taman waktu itu ssu. (Walaupun sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuat para kisedai yang lain kehilangan jejak sih ssu.)" Kagami tiba-tiba terdiam. Membuat Kise yang masih meringkuk di tanah ikut terheran.

"K-kagami..cchi?"

"Tunggu dulu, darimana kau tau aku dan Midorima ke taman? Kau menguntit?!."

'Whaaakk..'

Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke mana pun asal bukan kearah Kagami yang tengah berdiri menjulang bak Titan merah itu. Dalam hati merutuk mulutnya yang terucap tanpa di filter.

Karena Kise yang tak kunjung menjawab, Kagami pun memilih untuk kembali turun dari bukit. Mengabaikan Kise yang berteriak seperti orang gila di atas padang bunga. Kalau di serial-serial anime sih, mirip seperti pangeran yang akan berpisah dengan sang putri yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Sayang, kalau memanggil Kagami putri itu sama saja dengan cari mati.

~Sementara itu~

Aomine mengusap peluhnya yang mengalir dari dahi.

"Si pirang mulut knalpot itu, benar-benar minta dibunuh." Midorima diam sembari menaikan kacamatanya yang melorot, ketika ia merasakan aura kelam sekelam kulit si Daki-.. Ehem, Aomine maksudnya.

Kuroko pingsan dengan nyawanya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut./g

Murasakibara yang masih setia dengan snack nya, dan Akashi yang duduk anteng di atas pundak Murasakibara tanpa adanya kelelahan yang berarti :v.

Namun satu hal yang sontak menyita perhatian mereka semua.

Kenapa Kise berguling-guling di tanah sembari meraung dan sedikit tertawa aneh sendirian? Lalu dimana Kagami?

Yah, mereka hanya tidak tau saja jika Kise terkena gangguan mental mendadak akibat di tinggal oleh sang pujaan hati :v.

**XoX**

**6th Day**

_**Murasakibara Atsushi**_

Kagami dan Murasakibara duduk berdua di ruang tamu apartemen Kagami dengan televisi yang menyala kencang, menayangkan sebuah pertandingan basket yang Kagami rekam semalam.

Jangan tanya mengapa mereka berdua malah kencan di apartemen Kagami dan bukannya pergi keluar seperti anggota Kisedai lainnya. Itu adalah permintaan Kagami sendiri, dan Murasakibara hanya iya iya saja asalkan ada sekantung besar maiubo di pangkuannya.

Dan dengan begitu, meskipun harus ada drama Kagami yang menangisi uang saku nya. Ia pun dengan -TIDAK- ikhlas membelikan si titan ungu sekantung penuh maiubo. Membuat Murasakibara tersenyum dan duduk anteng menemani Kagami menonton pertandingan basket di televisi.

Tak apa, toh dirinya juga cinta olahraga itu. Lagi pula kata Muro-chin, asalkan berdua dengan orang tercinta itu sudah membuat bahagia kok. Dan dia setuju dengan Muro-chin nya itu.

Dan selama hampir satu jam lebih, mereka berdua tidak melakukan apapun. Membuat ke 5 pemuda lain yang menyusup bak maling kedalam apartemen Kagami mendesah bosan.

"Yakin nih ini kencan ssu?" Lirih Kise. Aomine mengendik acuh sembari menguap lebar.

"Kau menjijikan nodayo. Setidaknya tutup mulutmu." Balas Midorima sembari menaikan kacamatanya dan Aomine kembali mengendik tak peduli.

"Tolong diam. Kita lihat apa yang akan Kagami-kun dan Murasakibara-kun lakukan."

Kagami mematikan televisinya. Ia melirik ke arah samping tepat dimana Murasakibara yang masih menatap kearah layar televisi yang mati. Ia pikir si titan ungu itu tak akan bertindak yang aneh-aneh. Jadi dia ikut-ikutan diam.

Namun..

"Nee Kaga-chin, apa kau tau?" Kagami menoleh. Memandang sedikit minat akan apa maksud perkataan Murasakibara.

"Muro-chin bilang dia sangat merindukanmu loh di Akita. Ingin bertemu dengan adiknya katanya." Ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan maiubo nya santai.

Sedangkan Kagami yang mendengar ucapan Murasakibara agak terkejut. Namun ada sudut hatinya yang merasa sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan Murasakibara yang mengatakan jika Himuro merindukannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka memang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali saat winter cup yaa, mungkin sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu.

"A-apa benar Himuro bilang dia merindukanku?" Tanyanya berusaha meyakinkan. Dan anggukan dari Murasakibara membuatnya total berjingkat kegirangan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan ku lakukan sekarang?"

"Hm, Kaga-chin mau ikut aku kembali ke Akita hari ini. Kebetulan satu jam lagi ada kereta yang akan berangkat menuju Akita."

Kagami berbinar, dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung melesat kedalam kamar setelah mengatakan pada Murasakibara kalau dia akan ikut ke Akita. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban.

Dan ketika tubuh besar Kagami menghilang di balik pintu kamar, Murasakibara menyunggingkan senyum misterius yang membuat para kisedai merasa tidak enak.

"Hehehe, idenya Muro-chin berhasil. Tinggal apa ya yang harus aku lakukan nanti dengan Kaga-chin di Akita."

Dan saat itulah kedok Murasakibara terbongkar. Para kisedai langsung menyusun rencana mengerikan yang akan membatalkan rancangan kencan ala Murasakibara.

Ketika Kagami selesai mengganti pakaiannya, mereka berdua lansung pergi menuju stasiun. Tentu saja dengan para Kisedai yang mengekor di belakang mereka secara diam-diam.

Sesampainya di stasiun, tiba-tiba saja salah seorang petugas menghalangi jalan Kagami dan Murasakibara.

"Ara, ada apa ini?" Tanya Murasakibara bingung.

Petugas itu nampak menelan ludahnya gugup melihat tinggi Kagami dan Murasakibara yang diatas rata-rata.

"A-apa.. k-kalian yang namanya.. Kagami Taiga dan Murasakibara Atsushi?" Mereka berdua sama-sama bingung. Tapi mengangguk saja karena itu memang benar nama mereka.

"Maaf, kalian dilarang masuk."

"Lhoh kenapa? Kami hanya mau ke Akita kok." Sewot Kagami. Petugas itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya shinkasen itu berangkat. Meningkalkan Kagami dan Murasakibara yang berdiri diam di pinggir garis kuning dengan efek angin yang entah kenapa menambah kesan dramatis.

Perempatan seketika muncul di kening Kagami.

"APA-APAAN ITU DASAR MENYEBALKAN."

Murasakibara melirik kearah kirinya. Dan dia tau benar 5 orang bertingkah aneh yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Kagami berdiri.

Murasakibara menatap datar sembari membuka satu bungkus maiubonya. Membiarkan Kagami mencak-mencak seperti orang kesetanan di sampingnya. Dalam hati ia membatin..-

'Ini pasti ulah Aka-chin.'

Dan kencan Kagami dengan Murasakibara harus berakhir dengan kegagalan yang menjengkelkan.

**XoX**

Inilah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para Kiseki no Sedai. Dimana jawaban yang akan menentukan nasib mereka kedepannya./cielah lebay nying :v

Intinya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Kagami akan menjawab pernyataan cinta mereka tempo hari dan akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihnya.

Semua anggota kisedai menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas sembari menatap Kagami yang berdiri bak pimpinan perang di depan mereka. Dengan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada.

"Apa kalian siap?"

_Glek.._

"Ya."

Kagami mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban dari para kisedai itu.

"Jujur saja, dari semua kencan yang aku jalani enam hari ini, kencan yang menurutku paling mengasikan adalah dengan Aomine." Aomine menyeringai senang dan ia langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari seluruh anggota kisedai yang lainnya, membuatnya menelan ludah gugup.

"Lalu yang membuatku cukup bersemangat lainnya adalah perjalananku dan Murasakibara ke Akita. Yeah, walaupun gagal dengan alasan yang entah kenapa si petugas menghalangi kami naik." Akashi sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ketika wajah datar Kutoko menatap dirinya.

"Tapi yah intinya..."

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Suara degup jantung para anggota kisedai berbunyi kencang didalam ruangan gym SMA Seirin yang saat itu sepi karena para siswa sudah pulang dan tak ada kegiatan ekstra disana.

"Aku..."

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

"Tidak memilih siapa pun."

Gubrak

"APA-APAAN ITU TEME??" Aomine berteriak tak terima.

"KAGAMICCHI HARUS PILIH SALAH SATU DARI KAMI SSU..."

"Kagami-kun, bagaimana bisa kau tidak memilih satu pun dari kami?"

"Taiga."

"Aneh kau nodayo."

"Hm.. Kaga-chin kau marah karena tidak jadi ke Akita?"

Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya sembari menyunggingkan senyum aneh dan puluhan perempatan muncul di keningnya.

"YA AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI KALIAN." Kagami balas berteriak.

"TAPIKAN KAU BILANG AKAN MEMILIH SALAH SATU DIANTARA KAMI SSU."

"KAN AKU BILANGNYA SIAPAPUN YANG MEREBUT HATIKU AKAN MENJADI PACARKU. Hanya itu, dah.."

Dan Kagami berjalan meninggalkan Kisedai yang masih diam. Terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, kita semua gagal nodayo?"

"Ya menurutmu bagaimana hah?!"

"Cukup! Pokoknya kita tidak boleh menyerah ssu."

"Aku setuju dengan Ryouta."

"Hm."

"Baiklah."

Dan hari-hari Kagami berikutnya dipenuhi oleh pemuda-pemuda aneh yang berjuluk Kiseki no Sedai dan usaha mereka untuk mendapatkan hati sang ACE Seirin.

**TAMAT**

Yeeeaaayyyyy... *tiup terompet*

Hwhwhw... maap yaa ini muepeeettt banget... *sungkem*

Oh iya, ff ini rikuesan(?)nya kaka VreyaScarletta... Hwhwhw, maapkan daku kaka kalo ini epep mengecewakan.. daku gk bisa bikin humor T_T...

Sekian, pai pai..


End file.
